1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present application relates to a handheld electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of information technology, obtaining required information from an electronic device becomes easier. On the other hand, with development of industrial engineering, various electronic devices have a general trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, and since the electronic devices have a feature and advantage of portability, they are widely used in people's daily life.
Taking mobile phones as an example, to meet a requirement of portability and different preferences and demands, besides a conventional bar-type mobile phone, the mobile phones further include clamshell-type mobile phones, swivel-type mobile phones, and sliding-type mobile phones, etc. Taking the sliding-type mobile phone as an example, an upper body thereof is stacked over and can be slid relatively to a lower body thereof, so as to present different operation modes of open and close. Stacking the two bodies avails reducing a whole size of the mobile phone, and the two bodies can be spread during an expanding mode.
Taking a two-layer sliding-type phone having a keyboard as an example, an operation method thereof is as follows. A display screen of the sliding-type phone can be slid to a side of the keyboard to expose the keyboard, so as to facilitate a user to perform input. However, in case of such design, after the display screen is slid relatively to the keyboard, a height difference is formed there between to present a step profile, so that an appearance of the sliding-type phone is lack of integrity. Moreover, after the display screen is slid relatively to the keyboard, a sliding groove is generally exposed to influence the appearance of the slide phone.